


In the moonlight

by PrynxeBela



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrynxeBela/pseuds/PrynxeBela
Summary: Jake and Benny (M!MC) share a little moment together before the day of Niala'rei.





	In the moonlight

It was very late when the catalysts arrived at Elyys'tel, the moon is standing high in the night sky. They decided to take things calmly this night and did not attend the party for tomorrows Niala'rei. Right now it is past midnight and the catalyst one after one start going to their rooms and the conversations started to quiet down.  
Relaxed Benny steps out from the waterfall the Vaanti had shown him, the water here being clear enough to wash oneself. He quickly binds a towel around his body, before he starts walking back on the little path next to the beach. It is a warm summer night, which made him even happier, that he took a cooling shower. Seeing the water glistering under the moonlight, he decides to walk closer to it. The sand has become cold quickly after the sun had set, feeling nice under Benny feet.  
He stands by the water for a few seconds, before he continues his walk back. Inhaling the fresh sea air, feeling the soft breeze on his skin, made Benny wish he could stay forever. Often these thoughts came up when he experienced the beauty of the island, but they slip away just as quick. Not paying attention, Benny walks over something soft. Looking back, he can make out a green jacket. He starts grinning and looks out to the water, seeing his boyfriend standing there, gazing at the moon. Benny considered for a while, but quickly decides to join him. He looks around to see if someone is there, but as he can't see anyone, his cloth and the towel falls next to the Jake's and Benny follows him out into the water.  
Jake hears soft water noises behind him and as he turns around, he see his boyfriend walking up to him. A smile grazes his face and he holds out an arm to wrap around Benny's body. "Hey you." He whispers and softly kisses Benny's skalp. "Hey you, too." In a gentle manner Jake lets his hand run down Benny's body, who has wrapped his arms around Jakes neck and pulls himself close. "You look beautiful in the moonlight." The commentary from Jake makes Benny blush a little. He does have very fairly skin, which shimmers softly under the moonlight, but he never thought such a compliment would mean something to him. "Thank you." He whispers back and steps close to Jake, tripping a little on the soft sand under his feet, but Jake is close enough to quickly wrap him in his arms, so he doesn't fall into the water. Benny feels Jake's blue shorts rubbing against his skin in the water. They stand there for a while, before Jake lets his hands roam further down, felling no clothes in his path, which makes him smile mischievous. "No cloth?" Grinning Jake pulls Benny close to him, as Benny nods and pulls himself up into Jake's arms. He wraps his legs around Jake's waist and finally connects their lips. Jake has wrapped his arms around Benny and presses him against his body, moving with the kiss. "I love these." Jake murmurs against Benny lips. "What?" "These little moments we get to share." Smiling Benny lays his hand on Jakes cheek and caress it softly. "Me too." He whispers back and kisses him once more. "Do you wanna go back or?" Jake asks as Benny sets himself down. "No. I want you to strip out that shorts and cuddle me, skin to skin." The surprised look on Jakes face makes Benny giggle a little. But it quick turned into a smile as Jake strips out of his shorts unbothered and walks a bit closer to the beach, trowing them onto the sand. Benny has turned around to look at the moon, shining bright with no competition of human made lights. When Jake comes back, he wraps his arms around Benny and presses his chest to Benny back. "Hm." Could be heard from the younger man in front of him. And it made Jake smile widely, admiring what lucky man he actually is. "Benny." He asks whispering after a while. "Yes." A little pause followed, as Jake tries to find words, his heart beating so hard he wondered if Benny feels it. Benny turns in his arms and looks at him lovingly. "What is it dear?" He asks softly and lays his hands on Jakes cheeks again. "I... Will you marry me?" The words almost come out inaudible. But Benny has understood them. "You... want to marry me?" He asks softly. Jake just nods. A shy smile spread across his lips. "So? What do you say? Do you wanna get handfasted tomorrow?" The two of them fell into the water, as Benny surprisingly jumps onto Jake. Quickly coming to the surface again and wiping the water out if his surprised face, Jake is trapped in his fiancé arms, who adores his face with soft kisses while he mutters "yes" in between them. Jake laughs at this gestures and wipes away a few drops of water from Benny's cheeks, before wrapping his arms tight around Benny's body, burying his head into the nap of his fiancés neck, feeling his soft skin pressed to his own and the fast beating heart behind it, now matching the speed of his own. "Yes Jake, to the stars and back, yes." Benny states one last time and hugs Jake just as tightly. "I love you Benjamin." Jake sobs quietly. "Are you crying? Oh Wolfie." Benny smiles and pushes him away softly, to look into his eyes. "I love you too Jacob." Benny giggles and pulls Jake into a passionate kiss. "Always have, always will." He ads in between kisses. A long while they both stand their, cuddled close, feeling each others warmth as the cold water floats around them. "Let's dance." Jake says all of a sudden and puts his right hand on Benny back, intertwining the left one with Benny's right. "What?" Amused Benny looks at his fiancé, before he starts getting lead through the water. "Dancing in the moonlight. I know it's on your bucket list." Jake whispers and pulls him close. "Not exactly what I expect my first dance in the moonlight would be but... Hey, I'm not complaining." Grinning Benny rests his head on Jakes shoulder and let his wonderful fiancé lead him through the night. Tomorrow is going to be a big day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so... this is the first one shot I post on this side, so feel free to leave a comment and some constructive critic.  
> Also English is not my mother language so if there are any mistakes please tell me. 
> 
> Yeah, that's it for now. 😄🤙


End file.
